


El jardín donde vuelan los mares

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre le pareció un sujeto… extraño, pero frente a su jardín ese mote se le hacía irrisoriamente exiguo, insulso e intrascendente. Las flores que adornaban el sitio variaban no sólo en color y en tamaño, también en olor. ¿Qué persona podría llegar a querer en su jardín una flor que emanase semejante pestilencia? “Extraño”, sin dudas, no era la palabra apropiada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El jardín donde vuelan los mares

**Author's Note:**

> Si Saint Seiya me perteneciese sería un Ikki & Seiya repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso, no apto para persona cardíacas, embarazadas y menores de setenta años.Todo de Kurumada—sama.  
> Sí, sí, sí, el título de este fic es igual al de una canción de Fito Paez, pero no es songfic. Solamente plagié el título a falta de inspiración… me pareció acorde.  
> Advertencia: Se podría considerar que hay spoiler de Lost Canvas, tomo 5, pero creo que ni te darás cuenta donde está si no lees dicho manga.
> 
> Dedicado muy especialmente a Hekate =)  
> Hace dos años, fácil, me habías pedido algo de esta pareja, allá, en el viejo tema que abrí sobre peticiones.  
> Tarde pero seguro xD Disfruté mucho escribiendo este fic, aunque hubiese esperado dedicarte algo mejor (Se ve que cierto fic que ando escribiendo de Bleach me ha consumido todas las energías). Disfruté de hacerlo porque nunca escribí sobre Milo y Aphrodite en plan de pareja y sinceramente quedan muy bien juntos.

Siempre le pareció un sujeto… extraño -por no encontrarle un adjetivo calificador más adecuado- pero frente a su jardín ese mote se le hacía irrisoriamente exiguo, insulso e intrascendente.

Las flores que adornaban el sitio variaban no sólo en color y en tamaño, también en olor…

 

¿Qué persona podría llegar a querer en su jardín una flor que emanase semejante pestilencia?

 

“ _Extraño_ ”, sin dudas, no era la palabra apropiada.

 

Se acercó, tan hipnotizado por ese vivo color; su extravagante y retorcida forma parecía estar llamándolo, como una extremidad que señala, invocando su presencia.

 Sus dedos se vieron en la necesidad imperiosa de posarse sobre su hoja, de acariciarla, de tomarla y llevársela.

 

Tal como había deseado, tantas veces, hacerlo con su dueño.

 

—¡No la toques!

 

La inconfundible voz de ese “ _dueño_ ” tronó en los oídos del hombre de cabello azul, obligándolo inmediatamente a quitar esa intrusa mano y voltear raudo.

 

—Lo siento.

—¿La tocaste? —inquirió Piscis, austero, sin tomar en cuenta las disculpas.

—No, no llegué a… —la duda lo estaba matando—¿Qué es? —Siempre había sido un muchacho muy curioso.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

 

No era buena educación contestar una pregunta con otra.

Escorpio se quedó prendido de la impasible figura del guerrero; desde un inicio, desde su llegada al Santuario le había llamado poderosamente la atención sus rasgos; el perfume que emanaba de su cuerpo, cuando -ignorándolo- desfilaba a su lado; de sus movimientos al caminar, cual deidad.

 

—El patriarca… —balbuceó aturdido—Tengo una reunión con el patriarca.

—Bueno —Aphrodite enarcó una ceja, un rictus que se le hizo delicioso a Milo—, parece que te equivocaste de camino.

 

Y ambos sabían que era pecado no conocer el sendero que conduce al recinto del sumo sacerdote. Se lo podía creer en un aprendiz, pero no en un Santo Dorado cuyo recorrido si no lo puede hacer con los ojos cerrados, al menos se lo sabe de memoria.

 

—Sí —rió apenas, llevándose una mano a su nuca en un gesto de desmedida despreocupación.

 

Parecía ser que el mismo encantamiento que le había producido aquella extraña maleza ahora se la estaba produciendo el mismo Aphrodite, quien, para su desgracia, no portaba la característica armadura de Piscis como habitualmente, cuando se lo cruzaba en reuniones de carácter “ _urgente_ ”, si no una finísima toga griega, tan blanca como el algodón, tan transparente como una gota de lluvia.

 

Necesitó de las duras palabras del adonis para poder regresar de su “ _Campos Elíseos_ ” personal:

 

—Está prohibido ingresar a mi jardín —y se preguntó, satírico consigo mismo, que le llevaba a perdonarle la vida a ese sujeto que había osado pisar su sagrado lugar personal.

 

No, no era Shaka, su Jardín no era secreto, pero todos eran plenamente conscientes de lo que se enfrentaban si atinaban posar sus pies en el verde césped.

 

—Está bien… ya me retiro —pronunció con calma y un deje de molestia.

 

Esos labios y ese perfume… Rozar su piel, era lo que más anhelaba. Pero Piscis no hacía más que apartarse, que darle vuelta la cara, que aplicar la ley del hielo… y él sentía morir cada día de inconmensurable apetito.

Insólito que recién ese día se diese cuenta de las ansias que venía arrastrando desde que supo de la existencia de ese semi Dios mortal en la Tierra.

 

***

 

La reunión con el patriarca: palabras, órdenes, promesas, una misión insulsa en algún insulso país. Aunque ¿Qué país es insulso? Todos tienen su historia, todos tienen su colorido. El apático Milo -y no es que lo fuese siempre- regresó por el camino que lo conducía del recinto del patriarca hasta las doce casas, pero como el niño grande que era no pudo resistirlo.

 

Y como niño al que se le prohíbe algo, no soportó tampoco la tentación de quebrantar las normas.

 

Pisó el suelo sagrado del doceavo Templo, realizó el mismo recorrido de escasos minutos atrás, riéndose lacónico por dentro al pensar en la posible reacción del narciso al verlo de nuevo allí.

 

Llegó… ante esa extraña planta y su aroma que aún no podía discernir si era agradable o desagradable. Simplemente “ _era_ ”. La tomó entre sus morenos dedos arrancando sin reparos un tallo que se quebró en un grito de agonía que el Santo no percibió.

 

Partió… raudo hasta su templo con el capullo entre sus dedos, removiéndolo de un lado al otro, acercando su nariz, impregnándose de aquella narcótica fragancia.

 

Arribó a la Octava casa, se quitó su ropaje sagrado y se dispuso a tomar un descanso, por pura y absoluta pereza. Arrojándose en su cama, cual peso muerto, no tardó en experimentar una insignificante presión en su cabeza.

 

Dejó el brote sobre el lecho, a un costado, y se llevó la palma hasta su frente, a fin de que ese gesto pudiese librarlo de aquella inoportuna pesadez.

 

Cerró los parpados, no porque realmente quisiese hacerlo, “ _algo_ ” o “ _alguien_ ” venció la resistencia. Como si una voz hubiese dado la orden en su cabeza: “¡ _Ciérrate_!”

 

Intentó abrirlos, pero fue en vano… Algo tan sencillo y mecánico de realizar: desplegar los parpados, supuso un esfuerzo magnánimo e inadmisible de ejecutar.

Al menos él no pudo, no hasta pasados unos cuantos y eternos segundos. Segundos que le parecieron minutos, minutos que le parecieron horas…

 

No veía.

 

Oscuridad.

 

¿Los había abierto, o tan sólo se quedó con la vaga idea?

 

Por fin, alcanzaba a visualizar un objeto… que pronto tomó la forma de una mujer; una hembra plenamente desnuda, con su extenso y lacio cabello tan negro emulando la noche misma, cayendo desparramado sobre él.

 

Y él ¿Por qué también estaba desnudo? ¿En qué momento le habían despojado de sus prendas? Esa mujer, pronto tomó la forma de un muchacho.

 

Su cabello negro permutó al de un turquesa muy claro, sus ojos cobraron vida, su piel se tornó más suave, y su sonrisa… Era sin dudas la de Aphrodite.

 

Que alguien, no importaba quién, le explicase qué hacía el Santo de Piscis acariciándole el pecho de ese modo.

 

No le importó nada, ni siquiera ese búho, que no dejaba de observarlo con sus peregrinos y nocturnos ojos. El “ _muso_ ” de sus sueños más eróticos estaba posando la yema de sus dedos sobre su torso desnudo, rumbo al sur…

 

Un gemido apagado.

 

Mordió sus labios al sentir los suaves besos de Piscis sobre los muslos, recorriendo la parte interna de los mismos, jugando con él, al borde de la histeria.

Milo se aferró a las sabanas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando la espalda y fijó la mirada en el techo, reteniendo lo más posible aquel fluido corporal que amenazaba con comenzar a emanar como lava volcánica, sobre todo al percibir que esos labios -ahora- recorrían su intimidad, sin clemencia.

 

¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

 

Preguntas sin respuestas. Interrogaciones que en ese momento se las formulaba pero que le interesaba poco ahondar en las réplicas.

 

Una pintura, un dibujo en su techo del que nunca se había percatado… Quien fuese su pintor sin dudas estaba loco, bien loco.

 

Ni que Alone hubiese dado aquellas esotéricas pinceladas.

 

 Personas cubiertas de fuego, siendo rodeadas por las despiadadas llamas… Él sentía quemarse por dentro con la boca de Aphrodite que no había tenido reparos en engullir su miembro.

 

Hundió los dedos en la morena piel de Escorpio mientras que éste los entrelazó en sus finas y sedosas hebras agua marina que eran toda una oda a la perfección exótica.

 

Quiso morir allí, enterrarse en él, sentirlo sobre su cuerpo, morderlo, lamerlo, besarlo y volver a enterrarse en él para recomenzar el círculo.

 Quiso tantas cosas, pero no podía moverse, por más intento todo era inútil. Por fortuna fue Piscis quien se percató de su desesperación, y escaló hasta situarse en su pecho; luego bajó candente para poder introducirse aquel pene que clamaba por su estrechez.

 

Milo apreció sus sentidos distorsionarse, potenciarse, y por momentos nulos. Sus manos se aferraron a la cadera de su amante, instándolo a seguir meciéndose sin misericordia alguna.

 

No quería piedad. Iba a sucumbir y no le importaba nada más.

 

¡Por Aphrodita y Eros! Era sencillamente indescriptible el goce que lo había embargado, sofocándolo, incitándolo a más. Como un adicto a la droga.

Un intrínseco big bang explotó en Milo, y cuando regresó la vista, de nuevo no pudo comprender que estaba pasando allí.

 

Lo último que vio antes de que todo se tornase bruno fue un pez sobre él… y él era sencillamente un escorpión.

 

***

 

Tosió, y ese mismo gesto lo llevó a despertar. Vislumbró enseguida que se hallaba sobre algo mullido, un catre quizás. Se sintió mareado, pero percibió sus extremidades como tal, y una presencia cercana a él.

 

Paulatinamente abrió los ojos, aclarándose la vista.

 

—Por fin despiertas —la armoniosa voz masculina de Piscis copó sus oídos, inundando su ser de infinito sosiego.

—¿Qué demonios? —Decir que no entendía nada era escaso.

—Te desmayaste en mi jardín.

 

Milo notó, cuando pudo focalizar la visión en un punto, que el guerrero se hallaba sentado a su lado, observándolo con un gesto neutral, apenas sonriendo, como la Monalisa… Sí es que algún día los eruditos se pondrán de acuerdo al respecto.

 

¿Sonríe o no?

 

—¿Qué sucedió? —intentó incorporarse, pero en ese momento pareció ser una empresa difícil de sobrellevar.

—El beleño —explicó calmo—. Aspiraste su perfume, ¿cierto?

 

¿Por qué? Se preguntó Escorpio ¿Aphrodite se mostraba tan benevolente con él? Cuando siempre lo trató con aspereza; no sólo a él, a cualquier humano que se aventuraba a acercársele.

 

Como un simple humano que intenta alcanzar a un Dios.

 

Culpa, tal vez.

 

—¿Beleño?

 

El hombre de cabellera azulada repitió aquel nombre con aprensión, lo poco que sabía de aquella planta era que solía utilizarse en antaño como veneno.

El guardián del Doceavo templo pareció adivinar su pensamiento y sentimiento hacia su venerada planta.

 

—Si se aspira su perfume produce un trance visionario —se permitió sonreír ante el rictus de las cejas arqueadas de su compañero—. En tiempos antiguos se solía usar como incienso y se le atribuyeron propiedades curativas. Es un poderoso analgésico.

—Oh… interesante clase de botánica.

—Perdón por aburrirte.

 

Milo se concibió el hombre más estúpido que pudo haber habitado en ese mundo. No quiso decir nada de otros planetas, pues según decían, no habían hallado vida aún.

 

—Lo siento, no quise decir…

—Está bien, no pretendo que todos tengan el mismo amor hacia las plantas como les tengo yo —Aphrodite le dedicó una mirada curiosa, se podría decir que traviesa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué soñaste?

 

Otra vez esa mala costumbre de alegar una interpelación con otra.

 

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —Milo le devolvió el gesto.

—Pues… Pronunciabas mi nombre.

 

Escorpio se incorporó, haciendo acopios de toda su fuerza interna, como si algo tirase de él obligándolo a hacerlo pese al sopor que lo había dominado.

 

—Sí… Soñé contigo —confesó estirando su mano para intentar alcanzar la lozana piel de su mejilla.

—¡No me toques!

 

Ahí sí, ese era el Aphrodite que todos conocían.

 

—¿Por qué siempre me rechazas?

 

La inquietud de Milo fue realizado con profundo pesar, en todas y cada una de sus palabras.

 

—No puedes tocarme —frunció la frente, encogiéndose contra el respaldar como si de un crío acobardado se tratase.

—Quiero hacerlo.

 

Piscis no hizo más que hundir el rostro entre las piernas. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y no tuvo el impulso suficiente para rechazar ese gesto, no obstante al menos lo intentó, apartándose tan sólo un poco.

 

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Desde que te he visto en el Santuario he querido tocarte.

 

Milo se reprochó en silencio; sus palabras habían sonado algo burdas y apresuradas, pero Aphrodite entendió enseguida la verdadera intención de las mismas, y taciturno se explicó:

 

—No puedes tocarme.

—Quiero besarte.

—Morirás.

—¿Por qué?

 

Elipsis. Absorbente y cargado mutismo que se cernió sobre ellos, envolviéndolos por completo.

 

—Mi sangre —susurró Piscis con el tono de quien confiesa un pecado siniestro—está envenenada. Es el estigma de Piscis.

 

No supo si creerle, pero las lágrimas que sus serafines luceros desprendían le llevó a intentar darle una cuota de fe.

 

—No me importa… Quiero morir entonces, valdrá la pena.

 

Aphrodite sonrió, al mismo tiempo que la caprichosa mano de Milo alcanzó por fin su mejilla con el propósito de secarle ese pétalo de sal; pero raudo, Piscis lo esquivó.

 

—Ven, quiero abrazarte —No podía quedarse inconmovible ante una persona que lloraba.

—No… —una negación, sin ímpetu ni convicción.

—Has dicho “mi sangre”; por besarte y tocarte no pasará nada ¿Verdad?

 

Aphrodite elevó los hombros, desconociendo la respuesta. Y aunque esta hubiese sido positiva, no lograría amedrentar al colérico y decidido santo de Escorpio.

 

Éste no tardó en comprenderlo: Nunca nadie lo había besado, nunca nadie lo había tocado, siquiera abrazado, o realizado algún contacto con él… Una mísera caricia.

 

Porque nunca Piscis lo permitió.

 

—Ven aquí —solicitó Milo, enamorado.

 

Poco a poco Aphrodite cedió, dejándose acunar en sus poderosos brazos, que le brindaban aquel calor que tanto había buscado con afán, sin sospecharlo siquiera.

Sintiendo el leve palpitar rítmico de sus corazones se permitió cerrar los ojos y rendirse a los encantos del dueño del Octavo Templo.

 

Lo besó, porque no le importaba perecer si al menos lo hacía probando sus labios. Hundió la lengua, saciándose, ambicionando más. Acarició su piel, experimentando un tenue cosquilleo en su alma.

 

Aspiró el perfume de la flor más bella que jamás había conocido, seguro de que aquello no era una quimera: Aphrodite, el Santo Dorado más hermoso del Santuario, era suyo.

 

Milo le rindió tributos a su dios personal.

Se adoraron mutuamente, por lo que les quedó de tiempo.

 

 

 

  
FIN

 _Las hierbas para embrujar_ :

Desde tiempos antiguos, varios miembros de la familia de la Belladona se asociaban en Europa con la brujería, ya que permitían a los brujos y brujas llevar a cabo actos ocultos maravillosos, hacer profecías y embrujar mediante una comunicación alucinógena con las fuerzas sobrenaturales y transportarse a lugares alejados para poner en práctica sus habilidades mágicas. Las principales plantas intoxicantes utilizadas eran el beleño, Hyoscyamus niger; la Belladona, Atropa belladona; y la Mandrágora, Mandragora officinarum. Las tres especies tienen una larga historia como alucinógenos y plantas mágicas. La extraordinaria reputación de estas plantas se debe, en primer lugar, a la bizarra psicoactividad que poseen. La semejanza de sus efectos es resultado de su constitución química parecida.

Estas tres plantas solanáceas contienen una concentración relativamente alta de alcaloides tropano, básicamente atropina, hiosciamina y escopolamina; hay otras bases de las cuales sólo se hallan trazas. Aparentemente es la escopolamina, y no las otras dos, la que produce los efectos alucinógenos. La intoxicación es seguida de una narcosis en la que se presentan alucinaciones durante la transición de la consciencia al sueño. La atropina ha servido como modelo a los químicos para sintetizar muchos compuestos alucinógenos. Sus efectos (y los efectos de la escopolamina) difieren de aquellos que exhiben los alucinógenos naturales usados; son extremadamente tóxicos y quienes la utilizan no recuerdan nada de lo experimentado durante la intoxicación, pierden todo sentido de la realidad y caen en un profundo sueño.

El beleño (Hyoscyamus) era conocido y temido en los primeros periodos clásicos; pronto se descubrió que había tres especies de esta planta, siendo la negra la más potente, capaz de causar demencia. Los antiguos egipcios dejaron por escrito su conocimiento acerca del beleño en el Papiro de Ebers, que data de unos 1500 años a. C. Homero describió algunas bebidas mágicas cuyos efectos parecen indicar que el beleño era su principal ingrediente. En la antigua Grecia servía como veneno, para aparentar locura y para adquirir propiedades proféticas. Se ha sugerido que las sacerdotisas del oráculo de Delfos hacían sus profecías intoxicadas con el humo de las semillas del beleño. En el siglo XIII el obispo Alberto el Grande informó que el beleño era empleado por los nigromantes.

Desde tiempos muy remotos se sabe que la propiedad del beleño es mitigar el dolor: ha sido empleado para aliviar los sufrimientos de los sentenciados a la tortura y la muerte. Su empleo más conocido era como ingrediente principal en los llamados “ungüentos mágicos”.

Cuando los jóvenes iban a ingresar a uno de estos grupos dedicados a las brujerías, frecuentemente tomaban una bebida preparada con beleño, de tal forma que era fácil persuadirlos y comprometerlos en los rituales sabáticos preparatorios para su aceptación oficial en los círculos de brujerías.

Quienes han experimentado la intoxicación provocada por el beleño sienten una presión en la cabeza y como si alguien les cerrara los párpados por la fuerza: la vista disminuye, la forma de los objetos se distorsionan y presentan alucinaciones visuales sumamente extrañas. Con frecuencia la intoxicación se presenta de alucinaciones gustativas y olfativas. El sueño, interrumpido por sueños confusos, terminan con la embriaguez.

Otras especies de Hyoscyamus tienen propiedades semejantes a la mencionada y en ocasiones son utilizadas en la misma forma. El beleño de la India y Egipto (H. muticus), que crecen en los desiertos de Egipto hacia el Este de Afganistán y la India, es empleado como intoxicante cuando se fuman las hojas secas. Los beduinos, en particular, lo emplean para emborracharse y en algunas regiones de Asia y África se fuma mezclado con Cannabis.

La belladona, Atropa Belladonna, es nativa de Europa, pero crece también como planta silvestre (como planta de cultivo que ha vuelto a su estado silvestre) en los Estados unidos y en la India. Su nombre genérico Atropa viene de la Parca griega “Atropos”, la inflexible, encargada de cortar el hilo de la vida. El epíteto significa “bella dama” y hace alusión al uso de la savia de la planta para dilatar las pupilas de los ojos de las damas italianas, que creían que la mirada ensoñadora producida por este intoxicante les daba un atractivo incomparable. Muchos de los nombres vernáculos de esta planta se refieren a sus propiedades intoxicantes, por ejemplo: la cereza del mago, baya de los brujos, yerba del diablo o baya asesina.

En la mitología griega, las ménades de las orgías dionisiacas se arrojaban con los ojos dilatados a los brazos de los hombres que adoraban a Dionisio (Dios del vino), o bien “con ojos de fuego” caían sobre ellos para despedazarlos y comérselos. Es posible que el vino de las bacanales fuera adulterado con el jugo de la belladona. Sin embargo, en los albores de la época moderna cuando la belladona asumió su papel más importante en la brujería y en la magia. Había una mezcla muy potente que contenía belladona, beleño, mandrágora y la grasa de un niño nacido muerto, que se frotaba sobre la piel o se insertaba en la vagina para ser absorbida. La famosa escoba de las brujas tiene una larga historia en las tradiciones mágicas europeas. En una investigación realizada en 1324 por sospecha de brujería se informó que “al revisar el armario de la dama se encontró un tubo de ungüento con el cual engrasa un bastón; sobre éste cabalgaba a trote y galope contra viento y marea y como ella quisiera”. Más tarde, en el siglo XV, un documento muy parecido señalaba: “Pero el vulgo cree, y las brujas confiesan, que en ciertos días y noches untan un palo y lo montan para llegar a un lugar determinado, o bien se untan ellas mismas bajo los brazos o en otras partes vellosas, y a veces llevan amuletos entre el cabello”. Porta, un contemporáneo de Galileo, escribió en 1589 que bajo los efectos de la pócima preparada con estas plantas solanáceas “el hombre siente a veces que se convierte en un pez y, aleteando con los brazos, se echaba a nadar en el piso; a veces parecía que saltaban dela gua para volver a hundirse. Otros creían que se habían convertido en un ganso: comen hierba y picotean la tierra con sus dientes como un ganso; de vez en cuando cantan y aletean”. La mandrágora se tornó famosa en la magia y en la brujería a causa de sus poderosos efectos narcóticos y por la forma tan extraña de su raíz. Seria difícil encontrar un mejor ejemplo de la aplicación de la filosofía llamada doctrina de las signaturas; la raíz de esta planta perenne, aunque a primera instancia no lo parezca, tiene tantas ramificación es y es tan retorcida que, ocasionalmente, se llega a parecer a un cuerpo humano.

Desde tiempos muy remotos, surgieron curiosas creencias acerca de la necesidad de tener un gran cuidado con la cosecha de esta planta. Teofrasto, en el siglo III a. C., escribió que los recolectores de plantas medicinales dibujaban círculos alrededor de la mandrágora para luego, mirando hacia el oeste, cortar la punta de la raíz; el resto de la raíz se arrancaba después de que los recolectores habían bailado ciertas danzas y recitado fórmulas especiales. Dos siglos antes, el griego Pitágoras describió la forma antropomorfa de la raíz de la mandrágora. En tiempos del Imperio romano esta magia comenzó a ser asociada extensivamente con las propiedades psicoactivas de la planta. En el siglo I d. C., Flavio Josefo escribió que cerca del Mar Muerto crecía una planta que resplandecía con una luz roja por la noche y que era difícil aproximarse, pues la planta se escondía cada vez que una persona se acercaba, sin embargo podía ser “domada” si se salpicaba con orina y sangre menstrual. Arrancar la planta constituía un peligro para el cuerpo y el alma, pero un perro, atado a la raíz, era empleado para extraerla, después de lo cual, según esta creencia popular, el animal normalmente moría.

Hyoscyamus albus: Mide hasta 40—50 cm de alto, tiene tallos erectos y a menudo crece como maleza. Los tallos son verde claro; las hojas, recortadas, y cálices y frutos, muy vellosos. Florece de enero a julio en Chipre y en Grecia. Las flores son amarillo claro y con frecuencia de un intenso color violeta en su interior. Las semillas son amarillentas o grises.

Este alucinógeno fue en la antigüedad un medio importante para provocar trances; lo ingirieron los oráculos y las mujeres dedicadas a la adivinación (sibilas, pitonisas): “dragón” en el antiguo oráculo de la tierra de los gaia; “causante de frenesí” en el Kolchis de la Diosa Hécate; “semilla de Zeus” en el de Zeus—Amón y en el del Júpiter romano de la Antigüedad tardía, y “planta de Apolo” en el Delfos y en otros de Apolo, el Dios de la “locura profética”.

Hyoscyamus niger: El beleño negro es una hierba anual o bianual, pegajosa, vellosa, de olor fuerte, que mide hasta aproximadamente 76 cm de alto y que al triturarla emite un olor penetrante, típico de esta planta. Las hojas son enteras (ocasionalmente con unos pocos dientes), ovadas, de 5 a 10 cm de largo en la parte superior, y amplexicaules oblongas y más pequeñas en la parte inferior. Las flores son amarillas o amarillos—verdosas, veteadas de púrpura; alcanzan una longitud de cerca de 4 cm y nacen en dos filas en una cima arqueada y paniculada. El fruto es una cápsula de muchas semillas encerrada en un cáliz persistente.

Info extraída del libro “Planta de los Dioses”.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, Hékate es parte del fic. Y las brujas también. Perdón de no poner lo anterior aquí, pero superaba el límite de caracteres D:


End file.
